Computer and television monitors continue to increase in resolution as imaging and rendering technologies improve. The revolution of Full HD is being replaced with 4K, 5K, and 8K monitors. As a result existing monitor cabling standards must be improved to carry such high resolutions. Wireless connections are used to present images on projectors or display screens across a room. These connections are also being pushed to higher resolutions and may have limited bandwidth.
To allow increasingly higher resolutions through the same wired and wireless transports, some systems have changed from RAW image transmission to compressed image transmission. The transmitter and the monitor must both support compression and then the system may automatically or manually be configured for compression. This allows higher resolution to be displayed using the same original wired or wireless bandwidth. Adding this additional complexity requires configuration and compatibility between the transmitter and the monitor.